<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telekinesis and Volleyballs by Philiah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668986">Telekinesis and Volleyballs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiah/pseuds/Philiah'>Philiah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crushes, F/F, Family Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiah/pseuds/Philiah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Kageyama Tobio's cousins are psychics from a different city that occasional watches his matches.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Me writing a self indulgent fic because my favorite fanfic trope is *sparkle sparkle* family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanazawa Teruki/Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Ritsu/Suzuki Shou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Takane Tsubomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Telekinesis and Volleyballs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Originally I wanted to make Tobio the Esper brothers' littlest brother! But I had to change it to a cousin because I felt like not only did the location &amp; region not line up  (which I could've easily adjusted if that was really the only reason) but the family seemed too abnormal?<br/>The age difference between Saitama &amp; Tobio was too large, it almost seems too impossible, especially when there's a sister included too! Not to mention the house is...too...small...But I doubt it would make much of a difference anyway.<br/>Also, also, please do correct me on my Haikyuu facts. I got impatient and wrote this even though I'm still on Season 2 [wails]<br/>Also also also, did you see? I tried to use the polite addressing thingys! “-san” “-kun”</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612437">Lastly! You can take this fic as a side story to this one! But you don't have to read it to understand this one.</a><br/>Saitama doesn't exist in this one yet;;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio’s childhood was often extremely eventful. He wasn’t the type to socialize in school and, whenever he got the chance, he would hang out with his sister all day. In short, he barely had friends that weren't related to him by blood. On long school breaks, his sister would take him over to their cousins’ place in Seasoning City to stay over, because she found it pitiful that he didn’t have friends his age.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, despite their lack of interest in volleyball, Tobio actually liked them. The first encounter they had that Tobio remembered was back when he was just six, way before the New Year's Incident, and the family was having a small family reunion to celebrate Christmas.</p><p>He remembered bringing his volleyball, hoping that he would get to play with his cousins, but as it turned out, Shigeo had a bit of anemia and couldn’t play while Ritsu did everything and anything only Shigeo wanted. There was, however, a nice girl that he met at the playground that agreed to play with him. </p><p>Well, she wasn’t exactly super nice, but Tobio didn’t talk to a lot of girls to begin with, so he assumed any girl that laughed a lot like Miwa was nice. The only thing he didn’t really like about her was her sharp tongue and painful honesty, which often made her come off as impolite. </p><p>“You know, I don’t really like volleyball. I think it’s too painful, especially when I want to keep my skin soft,” Tsubomi said, doing her best to return the ball with both her arms outstretched. “This is boring, do you want to do something else?”</p><p>Tobio frowned, sharp eyes glaring at her, “No.”</p><p>“Then I’m going home! I’m sure Mob-kun can keep you company,” Tsubomi smiled, blind to the fact that she was being awfully rude. </p><p>Shigeo, who was sitting and watching with a bored look, blinked and straightened his back, “Oh. Bye bye, Tsubomi-chan.”</p><p>Tobio almost looked disappointed that she was leaving, but he was still bugged by the fact that she called volleyball “boring”. He could tell it wasn’t because she was jealous that Tobio was better, because surprisingly, she could actually keep up with him. She was just genuinely bored.</p><p>Ritsu folded his arms as he sat next to Shigeo, leaning over to whisper something into his brother’s ear, before Shigeo proceeded to nod and smile. </p><p>“Toss the ball to me, Tobi-kun,” Shigeo said, though his hands weren’t raised in the attempt to toss it back. Tobio looked hesitant for a moment; he didn’t exactly want to play toss the ball, but anything was better than playing by himself.</p><p>So he did. Tobio tossed the ball in the air and used the tip of his fingers to pass it over to Shigeo, but it stopped midair and came flying back at Tobio with the same speed.</p><p>The boy dodged the ball, too surprised to receive it, and stared in amazement as the ball bounced onto the ground. Shigeo looked worried for a minute about startling Tobio, though quickly smiled, chuckling lightly, “I’m an esper, you see.”</p><p>That was when Tobio started liking his cousins.</p><p>For the next few years, Shigeo acted as one of those machines that fired baseballs to let the batter practice; except instead of baseballs, he used his telekinesis to fire a singular volleyball over and over. Ritsu was mainly the one that helped keep track of time and numbers, sometimes even pausing the game so they could do their homework. </p><p>He never quite saw Shigeo’s powers as special and assumed it was just a “Seasoning City thing”, so he never really told anyone back at home about them. Not that anyone would listen though. It was mostly because of Shigeo that he started developing a liking towards milk and yogurt.</p><p>He hung out at his cousins’ place so much to the point people regularly assumed Tobio was part of the family, some even remarked that he looked similar to Ritsu when they were angry, which he didn’t mind all that much.</p><p>Then one day, it all stopped.</p><p>It was Tobio’s first time visiting a hospital and he wished it would hopefully be his last. When he heard Ritsu had landed himself in the hospital, he immediately begged his sister to take him to visit.</p><p>The younger brother had played it off as nothing serious despite his bandaged head and Shigeo remained abnormally silent throughout the day of visitation. Tobio asked many things, like how he got the injury and what had happened, but Ritsu dismissed the questions as “nothing much he could remember”.</p><p>Tobio believed him, since no one else told the truth, so he never realized something was off.</p><p>The next time he visited, when Ritsu was finally discharged from the hospital, Tobio knocked on their door, asking them to come out and play with him like they always did. </p><p>Ritsu was the one to answer him, smiling nervously, too wide, too shaky, “Um, Niisan isn’t feeling all that great. I don’t think...I don’t think we can play volleyball anymore.”</p><p>Tobio’s eyes widened, concern washing over him, “Was he injured too? Did he lose his powers?”</p><p>Ritsu laughed, strained and forceful, “Not really..not really.” Then a whisper that Tobio couldn’t catch. “Maybe.”</p><p>Tobio stopped visiting after that.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio never liked hospitals. He wished he didn’t have to visit it again.</p><p>Hospitals always brought bad luck.</p><p>Always.</p><p>Always.</p><p> </p><p>“There seems to be a disaster going on in Seasoning City. They can’t attend,” Miwa mumbled softly as Tobio stared blankly at the framed picture of his grandfather. He turned around, pushing through the sea of black, gripping his own suit tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“There he is!” Ritsu said, grabbing onto the railings as he leaned over to look over the gymnasium where shoes squeaked and shouting ensued. The ball was being tossed back and forth, every so often landing on the ground. Shigeo’s eyes followed where Ritsu’s finger was pointing and found Tobio as well, and smiled softly to himself.</p><p>He felt bad not being able to attend the funeral and asked Miwa where Tobio’s next volleyball match would be held so they could come watch. Teru had happened to tag along, much to Shigeo’s delight and Ritsu’s annoyance. </p><p>Tobio still had that signature Kageyama deadpan look, though the baby fat on his cheeks from years before had long disappeared so he looked a tad bit more threatening than cute. In fact, Shigeo was beginning to notice the face resemblance between Ritsu and Tobio that a lot of people had pointed out back when they were kids, and snorted quietly to himself.</p><p>He was stopped short when he suddenly heard shouting from the court that awfully sounded like someone was angry and realized it was coming from Tobio himself. Shigeo could almost make out what Tobio was saying, leaning over the railing so he could hear better.</p><p>Teru stretched his arm out to stop Shigeo, chuckling charmingly, “It’s fine. I know what’s happening. It seems Little Cousin there is getting angry at his teammates who can’t match up to his skill.”</p><p>“Of course you’d know what,” Ritsu grumbled, which Teru simply chose to ignore.</p><p>“Oh, looks like he’s being benched,” Teru clicked his tongue in sympathy, watching Tobio storm off to the side. “You never told me your cousin was competitive.”</p><p>“He was a nice boy,” Shigeo softly said, staring at Tobio with sympathy. “Grandfather’s death must have changed him.”</p><p>When the match ended, the trio went to look for Tobio, who had broken off from his teammates to cool down on his own. They managed to find him outside, sitting against the wall in a corner, and Teru was the first one to reach him.</p><p>Putting on one of his best boyish smiles that always got the girls in his school swooning over him, he held his hand out to pull Tobio onto his feet, “Hello there Kageyama Tobio. Your cousins have told me great things about you.” </p><p>Tobio looked up and was promptly blinded by the smile, face dusting pink as he glanced behind Teru to see his older cousins. He looked hesitant for a moment, still pissed off about the match, but obliged and took Teru’s hand. He was pulled onto his feet, eyes still lingering on Teru’s smiling face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” Ritsu placed an arm around Tobio. “It being that guy over there.”</p><p>Teru jolted, laughing uncomfortably, “That hurt.”</p><p>Tobio blushed again, the charm hitting him once again, and it was safe to say he had found attraction in Teru.</p><p>Ritsu rolled his hands, shaking his head as he placed a hand on his forehead, “Another one bites the dust.”</p><p>“Tobi-kun, do you want to grab something to eat later? Tell us what’s been happening?” Shigeo asked, taking Tobio’s hands gently to thumb over his palm, rough from playing volleyball. </p><p>The boy gazed between the three, two of which were smiling welcomingly, while Ritsu affectionately held onto him longer. Tobio turned back towards the building, contemplating his choices, before taking a deep breath, “My school is Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. You can come pick me up from there.”</p><p>“We will! Take it easy, okay Little Cousin?” Teru grinned, ruffling Tobio’s hair before heading off. Ritsu squeezed Tobio’s shoulder one last time, following after Teru while Shigeo gently let his hands go. </p><p>As the three left, he could hear people talking near him, mumbling among themselves, wondering if the three were volleyball players as well; particularly Teru.</p><p>“They’re friends with that number 2 from Kitagawa. They seem like nice people. Why would they hang out with him?” “I think they might be related, one almost looks exactly like him!” “Scary!” “I wish I could’ve gotten that blonde one’s number though.” “Unfair how a mean king like him knows such a hot guy!”</p><p>Tobio clicked his tongue, heading off, causing the group of people to jump in surprise.</p><p>Annoying.</p><p> </p><p>They don’t talk much over food, but Tobio did spend a majority of their outing staring at Teru everytime the boy laughed. Teru laughed a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Things didn’t quite magically fix itself from there. During Tobio’s last year in junior high, it became evidently clear there was a line separating him from his teammates, forming large cracks in their relationships. It wouldn’t be long before they completely removed themselves from Tobio’s life and it seemed he wasn’t even aware.</p><p>He thought that, no matter how much they hated him, they needed him to win, because he was the best player. Though, it meant no one was willing to train with him anymore, so Tobio had no choice but to train on his own. Then, frustrated with the fact that he couldn’t improve by himself, he resorted to asking his cousins for help with their telekinesis.</p><p>“Ritsu’s busy, so I’ll be helping you train today!” A boy with fiery orange hair greeted Tobio from the roof of the Kageyama house. Tobio nearly screamed, meeting eyes with the boy, but the stranger had quickly jumped down from the roof and landed unscathed to cover Tobio’s mouth. “Woah there, calm down. Ritsu’s busy studying and said I could help.”</p><p>“Who--?” Tobio asked once Shou’s hand was off his mouth. He took note of his short stature and there was a certain layer of mystery to him. It made him seem dangerous.</p><p>“M’name’s Shou!” He smiled, extending a hand, which Tobio cautiously shook. They were weirdly warm. Then Shou turned around and headed towards the yard, using his telekinesis to pull the ball from under Tobio’s arm. He jumped, flying up onto Ritsu’s balcony, and held the ball over Tobio’s head, still using telekinesis. “Let’s play.”</p><p>Tobio’s crush on Teru had long passed, it seemed like it was just a physical attraction thing, so when the same feelings started arising with Shou, Tobio dismissed it as the same temporary thing. But he could understand why Ritsu really liked him. There was just this...special spark of energy in him that could get anyone really pumped.</p><p>Speaking of crush…</p><p>“Shige-niisan, whatever happened with Tsubomi-san?” Tobio asked, entering the house to catch a break and grab a glass of milk. </p><p>Shigeo, who was also doing the same thing, merely shrugged, “I was rejected. But we still talk. Maybe I’ll invite her to your next big match?”</p><p>Tobio blinked, holding out his own cup so Shigeo could help pour, “Rejected?”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal, really. Do you want me to help with training or is Shou just fine?” Shigeo replied, pouring himself a glass too.</p><p>“Shou is...fine.” Tobio raised the cup to his lips to partially cover his face. Shigeo didn’t seem to catch the blush that was gently spreading across this nose.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you really don’t have psychic powers?” Shou said, floating above Tobio’s head, returning the ball every time Tobio served it. </p><p>Tobio flexed his fingers, nodding his head, “It must be a Seasoning City thing. Just like how Alphabet Region is an Alphabet Region thing, with its...heroes and monsters thing.”</p><p>“Ha ha, guess you’re right.” Shou smiled, then he returned the ball further than usual. “Think fast!”</p><p>Tobio turned around, dashing towards the ball, and reached his arms out to get it. Then he skidded to a stop, realizing where the ball was heading right as the sound of the front gate shutting was heard. There was a loud thud, someone yelping, and the ball bounced to the side on the grass.</p><p>Ritsu stood rigid, face red from a mixture of anger and soreness, and Tobio scooted to the side to let Ritsu stomp towards Shou, who gulped in nervous fear. He grabbed Shou’s jacket collar, pulling him down, “Watch where you’re throwing the ball.”</p><p>“Want me to kiss it better?” Shou quipped back, not quite as afraid as Tobio had initially expected. </p><p>Suddenly there was a new added reason why Ritsu’s face was red and Tobio left the scene uncomfortably to let them have their moment.</p><p> </p><p>“This...is a middle school match, isn’t it?” Tsubomi asked, watching the students from Yukigaoka Junior High pass them by as they entered through the front doors. Some of them had given her shy glances, which she warmly returned with a smile, before dropping it and turning to Shigeo, “They look like elementary school students.”</p><p>“Alright Miss I-am-tall, they already feel insecure as it is,” Shou huffed, feeling personally offended as a short person. </p><p>“I was just asking!”</p><p>As promised, Shigeo had invited Tsubomi to come watch Tobio play in his next match and she happily agreed. She was one of the many people that compared Ritsu and Tobio appearance-wise, sometimes even purposely mistaking them for the other just to poke fun; it was a nine-year old’s idea of fun anyway.</p><p>It was already good enough that Teru tagged along, but now that Tsubomi was here, it seemed the spotlight on the group basically enlarged. They had the sort of aura that made people turn their heads to them, like movie stars walking down a red carpet.</p><p>To say Ritsu was embarrassed when the crowd literally parted to let them pass so they could sit down was an understatement, though a majority of that embarrassed hate was directed at Teru. </p><p>“Since the match hasn’t started, I’ll head to the bathroom,” Shigeo said, standing up.</p><p>Teru stood along with him, about to offer his company, but Ritsu kicked at his shin and growled, “Do not. That is beyond weird.”</p><p>Teru promptly sat back down, looking disappointed while Shou snickered loudly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Shigeo washed in his hands in the sink, lightly flapping them to rid the water droplets, before turning around to leave the bathroom. He reached for the handle, about to pull it open, when the door began to open itself, suggesting someone was about to enter, so Shigeo took a step back to let them in. </p><p>Though no one came in, instead, they were talking outside in an angry tone, “You three! Don’t underestimate us,” a grunt, “as soon as my stomach is better, I’ll teach you a lesson! Just you wait!”</p><p>Laughter broke out and Shigeo frowned, about to leave the bathroom to stand up for this kid, when he heard a familiar voice not long after the laughing started, “Hey, second-years. Warm-up is about to start. Hurry up!”</p><p>Shigeo relaxed, realizing it was Tobio, he waited till the ordeal was over so he could leave. But just as Tobio was done reprimanding the second-years for looking down on the kid, Tobio proceeded to turn and nag at the kid as well.</p><p>Shigeo sighed, shaking his head as he touched his forehead. When he was sure Tobio had left, he quickly left the bathroom and tapped the orange-haired kid’s shoulder, smiling apologetically, “Sorry about that. It runs in the family. Good luck on the match!”</p><p>“Runs in the…?” The boy stared at him with confused brown eyes as Shigeo left to return to the seats, before his friend came over to check up on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel so bad for them,” Tsubomi tapped the railings, watching the game unfold. The other team was barely scoring against Tobio’s, in fact, they weren’t scoring anything.</p><p>“Oh come on, if we were on Little Cousin’s team, we’d probably be glad,” Teru said, knowing him and Tsubomi were the only one who played sports in the group. </p><p>“It’d feel like an unsatisfying win though. Like picking a fight with a baby,” Tsubomi slumped.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, reminds me of a little someone I know,” Shou wiggled his eyebrows at Ritsu when Tobio started shouting angrily on the court in later matches. Ritsu flushed, pushing his hand against Shou’s face to make him stop. </p><p>Tobio’s team had made it up to the finals and more and more of his competitive personality began to reveal. He was normally quiet at his cousins’, since they had telekinesis to match up to his needs, which he had grown accustomed to. He had basically become too skilled and didn’t know how to adjust to his teammates’ comfortability.</p><p>Then, the dreaded moment came, the moment Tobio never expected would come. Ritsu and Shigeo watched with widen eyes as Tobio made the toss, but nobody was there to spike it.</p><p>“Would it seem weird if we use telekinesis now?” Ritsu whispered, though it was mostly rhetorical as he watched Tobio turn around as well.</p><p>When the ball landed on the ground, as if Tobio had been aiming to toss into the open, empty air, he realized that they didn’t want him anymore. Didn’t need him. It struck him hard.</p><p>Then the team lost.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio stood outside his school. His teammates had already gone home and he was the only one left. Holding his sling bag tight, he stared at the street under the dim light, brows furrowed in frustration.</p><p>“Hey,” Shou waved under his nose, smiling brightly as he always did. “Let’s get dinner.”</p><p>He looked up to see his cousins, Teru and Tsubomi standing behind the ginger, looking just as welcoming as Shou was. At least, in the end, he still had his family and other friends.</p><p>But he supposed it just wasn’t the same when they didn’t play volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Ritsu flicked Tobio’s forehead with irritation.</p><p>They were eating old at a local restaurant, where the floors were wood and the lighting came from lanterns. It was fairly empty aside from the few other customers that were there to converse and drink, none of which were school students, so Tobio didn’t have to worry about being seen. Not that he would care, though.</p><p>Tobio winced with his mouth full, holding his forehead in pain, “Ow.”</p><p>“For your information, I’m not mad you lost,” Ritsu continued, leaning away so he could eat his dinner too. “You act like you’re the only one playing on the court.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault they’re not fast enough,” Tobio swallowed and grumbled, and Ritsu rolled his eyes in reply. Ritsu looked at everyone else but Tsubomi, supposedly fed up with Tobio’s attitude and himself for not noticing sooner. He had a hunch before, but he was never sure until now.</p><p>“I study for finals and leave him to you guys for a few months and suddenly he’s a jerk. Not you, Niisan, you’re an angel and I’m glad you helped.”</p><p>Teru and Shou exchanged glances, shrugging in response. Teru laughed nervously, the kind that would usually get someone to calm down, but had the opposite effect on Ritsu so he stopped abruptly, “At least he’s really skilled now!”</p><p>“Friendly advice kid, I wouldn’t want a guy like you on the team either if you were like that,” Tsubomi said, despite her words not being friendly or even advice at all.</p><p>“What would you know? You don’t play volleyball! You play <em> tennis </em>.” Tobio bit back, not afraid of a pretty lady older than him by two years.</p><p>“If you keep that up, I hope you end up falling in love with someone only to pine for them for several years,” Ritsu grunted, folding his arms as he glared at Tobio. Teru shivered, looking away.</p><p>“What?” Tobio tilted his head, more baffled than threatened.</p><p>Shou dropped to a low whisper, aware of the other customers in the room, “Don’t underestimate Ritsu’s power on that one. I’m not sure myself, but I’m starting to think he can actually curse people to do that. First Shigeo, then T- ouf--!” a kick from Teru under the table that went unnoticed, “--and, ahem, now probably you.”</p><p>Tobio didn’t take it seriously, but the rest of evening managed to ease into something enjoyable, which resulted in him forgetting about the “curse”.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t make it?” Shigeo poked his head out from his room, to which Ritsu responded with the same gesture, poking his own head out from his room.</p><p>“Nope. Went to Karasuno instead.” Ritsu said, waving his phone out to show the text messages on screen, though too small for Shigeo to properly read the words.</p><p>“Hmm. Would teach him a good lesson or two, no?”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>It did. In the end, Tobio stopped visiting as often as he usually did. When asked why, the two brothers were relieved to hear that he was <em> actually </em>training with his teammates for once, which came off as a surprise at first. They contemplated visiting his school once or twice, but decided to save it for Tobio’s next big match.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get why the two of you like to fawn over Shimizu-senpai a lot,” Tobio said, right as the girl left to attend to other things after Tanaka and Nishinoya were done over-complimenting her.</p><p>Tanaka craned his neck towards Tobio, who was still focused on practicing his tosses with Hinata, “Is she not the most beautiful girl- no, goddess you’ve ever met?”</p><p>Tobio tossed another ball, thinking for a moment, “Hm, not really.”</p><p>“HUH?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled in unison, storming towards him to grip him by the collar and arms. “What do you mean ‘not really’?!”</p><p>“I think Shimizu-senpai is pretty, but she isn’t the prettiest girl I’ve ever met,” Tobio said, tone calm but expression twitching in irritation. Hinata hopped over, growing worried as he poked his head between the two second-years.</p><p>“Then who is?” Tanaka grumbled, slowly releasing Tobio.</p><p>“My cousins’ friend.” By then, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were walking over to hear about this so-called “prettier girl” and snickered at the cliche answer that could’ve easily been taken as a lie.</p><p>“So our majesty here actually talks to girls. What a surprise,” Tsukishima laughed behind his hand and Hinata huffed, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>“I believe him!” Hinata bit, bouncing up like a bird trying to fluff its wings to look bigger.</p><p>Tsukishima shrugged, rolling his eyes, “Why don’t you invite her to the Interhigh then?”</p><p>Tobio, now a bit ticked off that he was being made fun of for telling the truth, nodded, “I’ll try.”</p><p>“He’ll try he says,” Tsukishima snorted, returning back to practice.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu folded his arms, staring down at the court with concentration that could only ever be seen when he was practicing his psychic abilities, and Shou poked his cheek to break his focus. Ritsu shook his head, turning to Shou with minor irritation, “What?”</p><p>“Cheer up, Ritsu. Just because your brother isn’t here, you shouldn’t be bothered.” Shou chimed, poking some more. “On the bright side, at least Teru isn’t here either.”</p><p>Shigeo and Teru were caught up with work for Reigen; something about a spirit being the size of an entire building that seemed to split the more you try to exorcise it. Their plan was to keep exorcising it until it completely disappeared, which would unfortunately take the whole day.</p><p>Tsubomi lifted a brow in confusion, “I thought Ritsu always looked like that.” </p><p>“Nah, nah. His eyebrows dip just a little whenever he’s worried,” Shou pointed and he pushed Ritsu’s bangs up. “See?” </p><p>Ritsu slapped his hand away, leaning back over to look at the court, before softly smiling when he spotted Tobio, “Looks like he’s getting along.”</p><p>“And how can you tell that?” Tsubomi asked. Nothing had changed with Tobio’s facial expression, it was the same old deadpan look that radiated a ‘I want to win’ energy.</p><p>“He actually bothers to warm up with his teammates,” Ritsu jabbed his finger towards his little cousin down below. “Usually he’s in his own little corner, own little world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, someone that looks like you is pointing at you,” Hinata whispered, his head turned behind to face the stranger on the bleachers.</p><p>“Must be my cousin,” Tobio mumbled, not bothering to turn behind, because that would mean he would have to wave to them and he didn’t feel like doing that. </p><p>On the other hand, Hinata waved his arms wide as if he was calling for help, jumping and smiling in hello. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and flushed red, head whipping towards Tobio, “Is that…?”</p><p>“Tsubomi-san, yeah,” Tobio nodded. </p><p>“She’s so pretty! She waved at me! She waved and smiled at me!” Hinata beamed. “I think she’d make great friends with Shimizu-senpai, don’t you think?”</p><p>Tobio thought for a moment, holding the ball tight, before bouncing it against the wall lightly, “Maybe. Now get back to warming up, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha, it’s the little guy from that middle school match!” Tsubomi chuckled, letting her hand fall onto the railing. “Explains why Tobio-kun is so tamed now. He reminds me of someone…” </p><p>She turned to look at Shou, who pointed at himself innocently, “Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“He flew,” Tsubomi breathed, then turned to the other two. “He flew.”</p><p>“His jump skills were already amazing enough, but I didn’t think he could go higher,” Ritsu nodded, the match coming to a wrap. “They have one more in the afternoon. Do you want to catch them at lun--”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Tsubomi’s interest being piqued! What a turn of events!” Shou feigned shock, putting his hands up in exaggeration, and the girl flicked his temple with her fingers. “Ow. Hey, let’s head down or we’ll miss them. I’m planning to tackle Tobio.”</p><p>“Tobio isn’t Ritsu, Shou- Shou!” Tsubomi stood up as Shou bolted towards the door, Ritsu following after him to stop him as well.</p><p>Shou literally jumped down the stairs, basically jumping over the railings to skip the entire trip, and when he spotted Tobio exiting the gymnasium with his team, he ran forward with his arms spread wide. </p><p>“So, what about that girl you told us about, hm Kageyama?” Tanaka asked, now more skeptical about the legitimacy of this mysterious girl. </p><p>“I saw her!” Hinata bounced, and while he was momentarily in the air, he saw her sprinting towards them in panic. “Oh! There she is!”</p><p>“Tobio-kun! Duck!” Tsubomi exclaimed, and without hesitance, the boy obeyed.</p><p>Right on cue, Shou soared over him, missing the tackle, and toppled over Tanaka instead. The taller boy screamed, falling to the ground, while Shou quickly jumped back onto his feet and took advantage of Tobio squatting to hug him around the neck.</p><p>“I am so proud of you!” Shou ruffled Tobio’s hair, who grew redder and redder by the minute as he began to stand. Shou struggled to cling on, now standing on his tippy toes to continue hugging Tobio.</p><p>“Should we call for help?” Tsukishima whispered to Daichi and the captain made a weird face that was a mix of ‘maybe?’ and ‘no’.</p><p>“Shou! Get off.” Ritsu growled, eyes narrowed into a glare that sent shivers down Hinata’s spine. Shou must have felt the same, because he immediately let go and jogged back to Ritsu’s side with a sheepish smile. Ritsu sighed and rolled his eyes, before bowing slightly in apology, “I’m sorry for the trouble he caused. I am--”</p><p>“Kageyama’s cousin!” Hinata answered for him, which almost made Ritsu want to metaphorically bite his head off. Almost.</p><p>“If I hadn’t known any better, I would’ve thought he was Kageyama’s brother.” Asahi chuckled, glancing between the two. “The only difference is really their hair.”</p><p>“We should keep moving, I don’t want to block the exit,” Tsubomi piped up from behind, smile so radiant it practically revived Tanaka from the ground. </p><p>“An angel!” Tanaka gasped, moving forward. “Kageyama wasn’t kidding! I wouldn’t say prettier, but definitely up there.”</p><p>“Ha ha ha. Back off,” Tsubomi smiled, bottom eye twitching. Tanaka did as he was told, shivering.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Who are they?” Shimizu pointed, watching the team leave with three new strangers. Tsubomi’s eyes widened as she gasped, striding over to grasp the girl’s hands together.</p><p>“Let’s get lunch together later, if not, this coming Saturday?” Tsubomi’s eyes sparkled with confidence and wonder as Shimizu blinked back in surprise. Then Tsubomi let go, giggling softly, “I’m sorry. My name’s Takane Tsubomi! You’re a very pretty girl, you know that?”</p><p>Shimizu blinked some more, eyes shifting as her cheeks grew warm, “Thank...you…?”</p><p>“I forgot Tsubomi-san was only into girls,” Tobio mumbled under her breath as the two began to chat while Tanaka and Nishinoya stared with disbelief. Usually people who were attempting to talk to Shimizu would first give themselves a pep talk before advancing forward, giving the two boys time to counter them, but Tsubomi had immediately moved forward.</p><p>“She always hated people who fiddled and dally before asking someone out; she likes to be more straightforward,” Ritsu said, a sort of explanation for the poor boys whose jaws have dropped lower than sea level. Then he looked at Tobio with a small smile, “I’m guessing you’d rather have lunch with your friends instead?”</p><p>“Together! Let’s all eat together!” Hinata cut in before Tobio could even make the attempt to answer. “I want to know more about you and your friend!”</p><p>“Boyfriend,” Shou corrected with bloated pride and Ritsu flushed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Sure,” Ritsu smiled as Hinata looked between them in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I like your cousin,” Hinata said, tossing the back towards Tobio lightly. The boy returned, sending the ball flying higher than Hinata’s toss. “I wish I could meet your other cousin, Ritsu-san talks really highly of him.”</p><p>After they were done with the light lunch, the group broke off to practice on their own, while Ritsu, Shou and Tsubomi headed back to the seats to relax. Tobio shrugged, passing the ball again, “He’s very nice.”</p><p>“Ritsu-san is like you. A little.” Hinata returned the ball.</p><p>“I get that a lot.” Another toss.</p><p>“Except he’s more…”</p><p>“Emo?”</p><p>Hinata caught the ball, making a funny face, like he was trying not to laugh while trying to maintain a regular smile, “I wouldn’t say that.” He sent the ball flying again.</p><p>“That’s what everyone says back in Seasoning City.” Tobio huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how did the date go?” Shou smiled cheekily and Tsubomi rolled her eyes, shoving Shou’s face away from inching too close.</p><p>“We were eating in the same place, what do you think?” Tsubomi’s cheeks dusted pink, then her eyes widened as she saw Karasuno’s new opponents, particularly the one with white hair, and gasped. “Tall! Like- Like--”</p><p>“An iron wall? That’s what they’re called,” Ritsu said, thumbing the rim of his jacket with a hint of worry. </p><p>“Hinata will climb it!” Shou declared with confidence and Ritsu paused, turning to face the ginger.</p><p>“Why do you sound like you meant that literally?”</p><p>“Is...that not what he can do?”</p><p>Ritsu stared.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know who this guy is but he pisses me off,” Ritsu glared at the court, where a brunette from Aoba Johsai was setting the ball. The same exact glare was on Tobio, and Hinata had looked between them, playing a spot-the-difference game with Nishinoya.</p><p>“Ritsu-niisan, don’t worry, his personality is terrible.” Tobio continued to glare along with him, then grabbed Hinata’s finger when it got too close to his face. </p><p>“Still makes me want to trample him.”</p><p>“Is Hanazawa-san free tomorrow?”</p><p>Ritsu and Tobio proceeded to face each other, thinking up the exact same plan, and Ritsu snorted, “Of course.”</p><p>Hinata continued to glance between the two, slowly losing the effort to pull himself free. From the way they were talking about it, they made it sound like they were going to bring some intimidating, good-looking volleyball player that would instantly knock Oikawa out.</p><p>He didn’t know if he should be worried or excited.</p><p> </p><p>“HANAZAWA LOOK AT THE TV.”</p><p>“Calm down, Ritsu, I see it, I see it.”</p><p>“YOU BETTER MAKE IT TOMORROW.”</p><p>“I will, I will.”</p><p>“DRESS YOUR BEST, NOT YOUR FLASHIEST.”</p><p>“Of course, of course.”</p><p>“Ritsu, I’m...trying to sleep,” Shigeo yawned, poking his head inside his brother’s room to find him yelling on the phone. Then he clapped his hands together tiredly, smiling gently, “I’m so glad Tobi-kun managed to win against those two teams without arguing. I’m so happy he’s making friends.”</p><p>“Is that Shigeo? Can I say hi--” Ritsu hung up the phone before Teru could finish and smiled, nodding in agreement. </p><p>“I’m glad too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not going to glare at him today?” Hinata asked as Oikawa greeted the girls at the door, smiling as always. </p><p>Tobio shook his head, turning to look at the gate as he waited for a certain someone to walk through it. He, and most people, believed that Teru was the very manifestation of Prince Charming; a smile that twinkled, a laugh so melodious, a lovely personality. He was basically the whole package.</p><p>But, as it usually was, once you truly knew Teru, the rose-tinted glass view of him would slowly shatter. Fortunately for him, Teru didn’t crack easily.</p><p>Now, Teru alone wouldn’t have achieved the effect <em> Ritsu </em>wanted. Tobio was fine with just Teru, but Ritsu was dead set on ticking Oikawa off as it was his life mission to do so.</p><p>As previously mentioned, Tsubomi and Teru’s combined auras usually took control of a lot of people’s attention, but since they were dressing their best currently, it basically doubled their aura. Though, their outfit was still considered to be casual, but the way they upheld it was a different story.</p><p>“Oikawa-san! About that photo- Oh my goodness,” she whispered and Tobio quietly pumped his fist below his waist level. </p><p>It really wasn’t anything special; a hat, a hoodie and jeans. Teru’s hair was pulled back in a half ponytail and his smile was as radiant as ever, waving to all the girls cheerfully that looked his way.</p><p>Why, he might as well have been riding a magnificent white horse.</p><p>Hinata flushed, his face just about matching the color of his hair as Teru passed Oikawa by with a “Good luck! But I hope Little Cousin beats you” and a wink before stopping behind Tobio to give him a warm pat. Tsubomi arrived right after him and Shimizu gave her a shy wave, which Tsubomi responded with a friendly wave herself.</p><p>“Are you a movie star?” Hinata squeaked out as Teru looked over at him.</p><p>“Me? A movie star? Why, that’s so nice of you! But no,” Teru laughed, waving his hand in dismissal. “I’ll be cheering you on now! Take care of Little Cousin for me, yeah?”</p><p>“Uh wh- huh?” Hinata spluttered and it became Tobio’s turn to bloom red. By then, Shigeo, Ritsu and Shou had caught up with the other two, Ritsu smirking proudly at Oikawa, who recently lost the girls that were fawning over him to Teru. Hinata blinked in surprise when he saw Shigeo, pointing at him as he jumped, “You!”</p><p>“Me?” Shigeo tilted his head, pointing at himself. “Oh! Yes, me! Hello again. I am--”</p><p>“Kageyama’s other cousin!” Hinata exclaimed, looking at Shigeo closely. “I expected...you to look a lot similar?”</p><p>“It would be frightening if I did though, wouldn’t it?” Shigeo chuckled.</p><p>Hinata thought about it: three glaring Kageyama’s. He exhaled shakily, quivering, “Yeah.” </p><p>Thinking back now, the phrase Shigeo told him last year, the one about the attitude running in the family, it started to make sense why Shigeo knew. Ritsu was Shigeo’s brother and Tobio’s cousin, and the two were fairly similar.</p><p>“Good luck on the match then,” Shigeo beamed and he headed inside with the other two, who shot Tobio and the rest the same ‘good luck’ smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Shou, you are not jumping off this railing, people will see you.” Ritsu tugged on Shou as the whistle blew, signalling the match was over. </p><p>“C’mon, Ritsu! Don’t you want me to trash him like those three guys from last year?” Shou complained, the leg that was almost over the railing was pulled down as well and Ritsu glared daggers into him.</p><p>“Do not--”</p><p>“I can go invisible if it’s attention you’re worried about!”</p><p>“Don’t!” Ritsu hissed and the three girls beside Teru suddenly jumped and scooted away, making Teru sigh.</p><p>“Shou. What do you do when Ritsu’s mad he failed to do something?” Teru asked gently and Shou stopped, slowly climbing off the railing.</p><p>“I leave him alone and come back later.”</p><p>“Exactly, so…” Teru gestured vaguely at the court and Shou made an ‘o’ with his mouth in realization. The blonde leaned back against his chair as the Karasuno team left the court, all looking rather defeated, “We’ll pick him up from school. Like we always do.”</p><p>“What do you usually do when you’re pissed off about losing a game?” Tsubomi asked, a new match beginning below them.</p><p>“I never lose.” Teru smirked, then he changed into a shy, sheepish smile. “Because, y’know...What about you?”</p><p>“I crank up MCR and cry with ice cream,” Tsubomi smiled widely, like she was proud of it. Then the group broke into fits of laughter, heading towards the exit so they could meet up with Tobio later.</p><p>“I level an entire city!” Shigeo piped up as the laughter slowly died down, which effectively killed the mood. Shou was the only one that laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to sleep over at our place, Tobi-kun? I know it’s further but we have psy-- Uh, we’ll get you to school in time.” Shigeo asked as the boy left the school, head hung low, while Hinata followed behind him with his bike with the same expression. </p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to though,” Ritsu shrugged, walking over to him to pat his head gently. “But if you want, we have ice cream.”</p><p>Tobio’s eyes perked up, tugging his strap gently. Hinata smiled weakly behind him, waiting on him to make a decision. If Tobio chose to go, Hinata would have to go home on his own.</p><p>“We can make the detour, don’t worry,” Teru smiled, teeth shining as he held his hand out like he was welcoming a fair noble. Hinata flushed red again and he nearly tripped, despite standing completely still.</p><p>“Another one bites the dust,” Ritsu sighed, moving forward. “C’mon, it’s getting late!”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Hinata must be very close if you were reluctant to let him go home by himself,” Shigeo smiled, mostly commenting rather than insinuating anything, yet it still got a reaction out of Tobio.</p><p>“We’re teammates! That’s why!” Tobio explained, sounding quite defensive.</p><p>Ritsu and Tsubomi exchanged looks, taking note of that answer, before Shou popped up in front of him with his arms spread wide, “You’re not afraid of heights are you? Like, really, really high heights.”</p><p>“No, not really, why?” Tobio asked.</p><p>“Great! Grab him, Teru.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>And suddenly they were in the air, Tobio unable to scream from the amount of shock he was going through, and Tsubomi, who was already prepared with her hair tied up, exhaled through her mouth, “You’ll get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama, I think we should--” Hinata pulled Tobio close to whisper into his ear but Tobio stopped him, placing his hand on Hinata’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I have a plan already.”</p><p>“Then why did you pass out in the gymnasium?!”</p><p>“Shock.”</p><p>“And..?”</p><p>Tobio looked down at his shins, sweat trickling down his forehead, “Worry.” A pause. “You can...come with.”</p><p>Hinata reeled back, now just as frightened as Tobio was, “If you’re that worried, it has to be bad!”</p><p>“No,” Tobio twitched, sulking as his face darkened. “It’ll only be bad for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“KAGEYAMA TOBIO, WHAT ARE THESE GRADES?!” Ritsu yelled at the papers Tobio brought along and the younger boy winced while Hinata practically jumped in his seat on the bed. Ritsu placed the papers down and covered his face, taking a deep breath as he murmured under his breath, “I leave you for a few years and your homework downspirals I can’t do this anymore.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Tobio! I can’t even read!” Shou shot the boy a thumbs up while he sat on the desk, smiling too proudly. Ritsu smacked him on the back of the head, causing Shou to yelp, “Kidding, kidding! But I read English better.”</p><p>“That’s great! We need help on that!” Hinata jumped.</p><p>“Fantastic! Let’s get started!” Shou flicked his finger towards himself, and Hinata confusingly mistook that as Shou wanting him to move forward, but before he could fully move towards the other ginger, he felt something hit his back.</p><p>That something, it being a notebook, went flying into Shou’s hands and he began flipping through it. Then the room went quiet and Shou froze, realizing his mistake. He was so comfortable using his powers in the Kageyama household that he forgot Hinata wasn’t aware…</p><p>Hinata turned around, looking at Tobio, “That toss was so smooth!”</p><p>Shou and Ritsu exhaled in relief; thank goodness the boy was an airhead, now they could easily play it off--</p><p>“I didn’t toss anything?” Tobio blinked, face full of honesty and confusion. He himself wasn’t aware that it was weird to show psychic abilities to people who didn’t even know they existed for real in the first place.</p><p>“Then...Then….” Hinata pointed at Shou, then at his bag which was telekinetically opened.</p><p>“Well, cat’s out the bag. Yes, I’m a psychic!” Shou raised his arms in the air, jazzing his hands before promptly floating into the air. “So is my lovely boyfriend and his brother and Prince Charming. Not Tsubomi though, she’s too cool for that.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hinata sunk onto the bed behind him to sit. “Huh??”</p><p>“Usually people wouldn’t react that way,” Shou mumbled, turning a whole a hundred and eighty degrees as he floated forward to poke Hinata on the head. “It’s not that weird. Now, let’s study!”</p><p>“Does...Does Kageyama have powers too? Is that why…?” Hinata stared at the ground, his worldview shattering.</p><p>“Nah. No way. You don’t know how boring it is when you use psychic powers to play sports,” Shou folded his arms. “I mean, if he did have powers and used them, you wouldn’t have lost that game last time. Right?”</p><p>“Hinata, just drop it,” Tobio said, digging through his bag for his pencil case. “I promise it’s not that big of a deal.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me your awesome Seasoning City friends and cousins had powers!” Hinata bounced back onto his feet, proceeding to hit Shou on the forehead, sending the boy spiralling towards the wall. “So...you guys can see ghosts too?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Ritsu rubbed the back of his neck. “We actually had a ghost friend named ‘Dimple’ that hung around a lot, but he’s with...someone else. A friend.”</p><p>“That’s so cool! That’s so cool!” Hinata jumped and took Tobio by the collar, shaking him. “You literally have no reason being so amazing! Yet you are!”</p><p>“Let go.” Tobio squeaked, tugging on Hinata’s wrists. He was flushed red from embarrassment and the close proximity of their faces.</p><p>“Oh.” Shou said, body flat against the wall he hit, levitating inches off the ground. Then he looked at Ritsu, who gave him the same knowing look. “Your curse worked.”</p><p>“Hm?” Hinata turned his head and Shou shook his head, dismissing that he heard anything.</p><p>Ritsu agreed to help the two study, but every week there would always be a different helper; sometimes it was Shou, other times it would be Teru, and on rare days, it would be Tsubomi. </p><p>Despite Tobio’s initial fear, it eventually disappeared due to how comfortable the sessions were. Ritsu was a great teacher, and thanks to the occasional helper, it was never too boring either. Once or many few times, Tobio and Hinata would start bickering about one another’s mistakes, which Ritsu would rarely break up unless it was entirely stupid.</p><p>All in all, it was effective, because on the day of the exam, both were confident that they would ace it.</p><p> </p><p>“He realized at the end of the exam that he filled in the blanks wrongly, which caused a series of wrong answers,” Tsukishima explained and Tobio gaped at Hinata, who stared at his knees shamefully on the ground.</p><p>“You <em> have </em>to make it to Tokyo, you only failed one class right? It should end before noon, right? You can make it, I’ll ask my cou--” Tobio wracked his brains for a solution, because he firmly believed him and Hinata came as a duo when it came to volleyball matches. After all, Hinata was their best decoy and the only one that could perform their deathly quick attack.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I can help with that,” Tanaka grinned widely, shooting Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata smiled back, beaming brightly back.</p><p>Tobio made a face of deep thought, before looking up with his brows furrowed and eyes twinkling just a little bit with determination, “Hurry. I’ll wait for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama!” Hinata waved wildly from the entrance, running forward to join his team.</p><p>“Hinata!” Tobio, ball dropping from his hands, and he couldn’t help but feel like spreading his arms out to hug his friend from the way the shorter boy was running towards him. It was something he was used to seeing between Ritsu and Shou, no matter the circumstance or how long they’ve been apart, as long as the two got the chance, Shou would run into Ritsu’s open arms. </p><p> </p><p>After his fight with Hinata, Tobio remembered in the next few days about the “curse” Ritsu had placed on him if he ever went back to being a jerk again, and when the memory resurfaced, his whole stomach filled with dread. </p><p>He initially wanted to head back to his cousins’ to vent, but if he told them about the fight, Ritsu would just look at him with disappointment. </p><p>Back at home, Ritsu sneezed into his elbow, looking out his window, “Been a while since Tobio asked to train here.”</p><p>“Sure he hasn’t, he has friends he can train with. He has Hinata.”</p><p>“Shou, get off my ceiling.”</p><p>“I can feel the blood in my face.”</p><p> </p><p>This curse Ritsu placed on him was definitely real; it was making him subconsciously slack off. Tobio decided at that moment that he should train separately from Hinata, because if they both haven’t perfected their skills yet, Tobio feared he’d just go back to his controlling self. The version of him Hinata desperately didn’t want.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you say is the difference between the Grand King and Hanazawa-san?” Hinata asked, his mouth half full, which made Tobio scrunch his face up in disgust. The boy swallowed, further expanding his question, “Like, aside from looks, they both have that attention grabbing aura, yeah?”</p><p>“For Oikawa, he makes girls swoon but guys want to punch his teeth in.” Tobio answered easily. “For Hanazawa-san, everyone likes him. He’s a nice guy like that. Why? Are you falling in love too?”</p><p>“Huh? No! I was just...curious…” Hinata mumbled, stuffing his face with more rice, then paused, swallowing it all in one go again. “Wait, what do you mean ‘too’?”</p><p>Tobio looked away like he had been caught robbing the local bank with just a spoon.</p><p>He had brought this up with Teru before, on the day after that <em> one </em>match that caused Tobio to want to stay over at his cousins’ to eat ice cream. He had made the exact same comparison, to which Teru answered with; “Oh, I wouldn’t think that. I think he’s fairly handsome too, and I’m a guy. Right, Shigeo?”</p><p>Shigeo nodded with a shy smile, which basically meant he had been momentarily entranced by Oikawa’s beauty before.</p><p>Then Teru went from calm and happy to absolutely pissed off his bonkers; the exact same effect Tobio was talking about. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited for your Spring High Preliminary matches! Is there anything you need us to bring? Need us to do?” Shigeo asked as Tobio ate his ice cream from a cup in thought. Lately, Tobio had been asking less and less from his cousins, only ever coming over for help on school work and to wind down, though it didn’t mean he didn’t like his cousins anymore. Tobio’s psychic cousins would never not be his favorite people.</p><p>“Just cheer me on,” Tobio mumbled softly, poking his ice cream with a spoon before taking a scoop and bite. “But...can you ask Ritsu-niisan to remove the curse on me..?”</p><p>Shigeo blinked, not quite getting what Tobio was asking from him, “What?”</p><p>Tobio flushed, shaking his head, “Nevermind, nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I kinda figured a bigger match would have a bigger gym,” Tsubomi gestured around them. The audience view lacked seats, so they had to stand over the railings to watch the match, which they didn’t mind but it was rather surprising.</p><p>“Ah! So...pretty…” A blonde girl whispered as the group stepped inside and flushed deeply when both Tsubomi and Teru smiled at her.</p><p>“About time these boys had their own fangirls,” Tsubomi laughed and rested against the railing, scouring for Tobio on the court.</p><p>“I’m not…” The girl mumbled and Tsubomi tilted her head at the girl, silently asking for more context, which she helpfully provided. “I’m one of the managers for Karasuno’s volleyball team.”</p><p>“Ah...I see…” Tsubomi nodded, then grinned once again, letting her elbow rest on the railing with her cheek in her palm. “How’s Kiyoko-chan doing?”</p><p>“K-Kiyoko-chan?” Yachi jumped, making Tsubomi giggle. “Are you...Are you Takane Tsubomi?”</p><p>“That’s me!”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, then the rest of you are…” Yachi pointed with a shaky finger.</p><p>“Yep! Tobio-kun’s friends and family!” Tsubomi shot a peace sign.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll update when I'm done with Haikyuu! Then, somehow, I'll include Saitama. Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>